catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
Tatterfall
Tatterfall is a light and dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes. The Prophecy History : Tatterfall is ShadowClan's deputy. : : He is born to Yellowpool and Gingerfur along with his littermates; Cedarkit, Mothkit, Flowerkit and Falconkit. : : Amelia is present at his birth and helps Yellowpool kit. He is the first kit to wake. When she leaves, Tatterkit wakes up and asks Yellowpool were the nice smelling cat has gone. Yellowpool tells her son that he will see Amelia soon enough. Tatterkit then meets his father, Gingerfur. Flowerkit wakes up and she and Tatterkit start to play. : : Later, Falconkit and Tatterkit go out and play with Amelia, Sunsky and Viperfang. Tatterkit climbs onto Amelia's head and then falls off, hurting his leg. Berrypaw comes and helps him, but Tatterkit and Falconkit have an argument. Tatterkit blames Falconkit for his injury and cries that he'll never be a warrior again. Soon after Tatterkit wakes up from sleeping, he and Falconkit make up. Though Tatterkit mutters that he'll never be a proper warrior and that Falconkit had been out to get him all the time. This gets all cats angry and Viperfang, Sunsky and Amelia tell Tatterkit that he will become a warrior if he works hard at it. : : Tatterkit is let out of the medicine cat den for short periods of time by Berrypaw. He meets Sparkkit and they play together. When they shout out that ThunderClan were invading, they wake Shadowfeather the Clan deputy who was sleeping. She punishs Tatterkit by making him clean out the warrior's den. Shadowfeather then asks Sparkkit to go and help Tatterkit. They start to work on the bedding.Amelia sees the kits working and offers to help but Shadowfeather stops her. Amelia tells Shadowfeather that the kits are young and shoudn't be punished so harshly. Shadowfeather disagrees but lets Amelia give the kits tips. She shows them that if you put feather's under the moss, it's comfier. Tatterkit finds working with the large nests and moss hard as he is a lot small than Sparkkit and not so develpoded. : : Tatterkit is very excited when Amelia announces that she might stay in ShadowClan and Tatterkit jumps on her head in pleasure. Several other warriors disapprove of her choice but Tatterkit cleverly snubs them. Dawnstar wakes Tatterkit that night and tells him that he will become a great cat, only to fall. After, he will rise, rise to the top. Tatterkit is puzzled by that, until Honeypaw comes along and tells him tp cherish his gift. Dawnstar reveals that he will be able to read the emotions of other cats and be able to change other cat's mind. He likes the sound of this and wakes back up. : : Tatterpaw is made an apprentice along with Sparkpaw, Birdpaw and Leafpaw. His mentor is Yellowtail. He is very happy with the news and greet him mentor warmly. : Tatterpaw goes hunting with Riverfang and Amelia after his apprentice ceremony. He is protective of Amelia at frist as Riverfang was not too pleased with her joining ShadowClan. He catches a frog and congratulates Amelia on her large kestrel. When Bramblefur turns up, Tatterpaw remarks that Amelia and Bramblefur have feelings towards each other, Amelia tells him off for interupting with her relationship. : : He shows a liking to Sunkit (SC),and Sparkpaw becomes his best friends. When fetching moss with Sparkpaw, he sees Icepaw on the otherside of the border. He feels connected to her and they speak. Icepaw (TC) tells him that he will be in a propnecy to save the Clans. Sparkpaw becomes supsicious of Tatterpaw while he was talking to Icepaw. Sunkit and Cedarkit are playing and Cedarkit get vicious when she sees her brother as he is an apprentice, she is not. Tatterpaw takes Sunkit to her mother, Buttercream and talks to Ceaderkit. Ceadrkit attacks Tatterpaw but he shoves her off. He then goes out hunting on his own and sees Featherpaw from SkyClan. He decides, that to distract him from, Sunkit he would become mates with Featherpaw. : : He comes to his first gathering and is very excited, he sits next to Sunpaw, who has just become an apprentice and Amelia. Tatterpaw swells with pride when his name is called out. He and Amelia are still seen to have a close bond. Upon returning to the gathering, Sunpaw tells Tatterpaw her feelings for him but Tatterpaw tells her that her time to be with him is not yet, not now. He then races off to find Featherpaw who also tells him that she loves him.Tatterpaw is next seen talk to Amelia and her mate Bramblefur asking them about their day. : : Tatterpaw asks Amelia and her apprentice, Sunpaw about their hunting patrol and comments on Sunpaw 's thrush. He passes Grayfall and stops, reading his mind Tatterpaw finds out that Grayfall fathered Sunpaw , he also learns that the mother was Nightfire from SkyClan and Featherpaw from SkyClan was Sunpaw 's sister. Tatterpaw heads to the SkyClan border and speaks to Featherpaw . She already knows the news but asks Tatterpaw to tell her sister. He nuzzles her, telling her that he loves her more than any other cat her has ever met, but he knows inside, that he dosen't really, he will lose her. Tatterpaw hurries to Sunpaw who is talking to Skycloud and asks to speak to her. Once they are on their own, Tatterpaw tells her about her heritage. Sunpaw is speechless. : : He meets Featherpaw in secret and they express their love for each other. Tatterpaw points out that they are from different Clans and that it would never work. : He angers Darkfrost by revealing that one of their Clanmates is in love with Darkfrost. He dosen't seem particularly bothered and brushes the insults away. His powers are revealed to his Clanmates and they don't take him seriously. : : Darkpaw and Hollypaw find some rats in ShadowClan territory. He rescues Quailfeather and helps comfort Hollypaw who is upset over the incident. He seems to take a leadership role among his Clanmates. : : Later, he becomes a warrior along with Sparkpaw, Birdpaw, and Leafpaw, Sparkfire, Birdfeather, and Leaffeather. : : He recives his first apprentice is Honeypaw and he is then named deputy in Shadowfeather's place. He is very proud and the next day he begins sorting out patrols and goes training with Nettlestrike, Hollypaw,Otterpaw, Honeypaw and Featherstar herself. : : His former mentor, Yellowtail, dies. Tatterfall is very upset. : : He has no idea that Hollypaw has a crush on him. : : His siblings are made warriors. : Images Character Pixels Family Members Mother: :Yellowpool: Living Father: :Gingerfur: Living Sisters: :Cedarmoss: Living :Flowercloud: Living :Mothshadow: Living Brothers: :Brownkit: Deceased, Member of StarClan :Falconfrost - Living Tree Quotes Category:Fawny's Cats Category:Tom Category:ShadowClan Cat Category:Warrior Category:Deputy